el dulce sabor de la fruta prohibida
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Porque sencillamente sus ojos azules inevitablemente lo hacen evocar al recuerdo de ella. Porque sencillamente, él desea salir de esa jaula dorada del palacio de Buckingham. Principe Harry/Inglaterra... y mi glorioso regreso a FanFiction!


**Nota del autor:**

**¡HE REGRESADO!**

***Resuena el coro triunfal de la ópera Aida, de Giuseppe Verdi***

Definitivamente, este one-shot es el inicio de lo que yo llamo: la serie del **torrente devastador. **Si, como lo oyen, un torrente devastador que intentará canalizar este exceso de ideas represadas, que al parecer ya están sometiendo a mucha presión a la represa de mis pensamientos, y que tengo que re canalizar como sea, antes de que se vengan como avalancha y se esfume la poca salud mental que me queda.

Muchos ríos de tinta han corrido sobre el díscolo e indisciplinado príncipe Harry (alias "Harry el sucio"), hijo de Diana de Gales y el príncipe Carlos. Y como la audiencia me ha decaído dramáticamente, necesito un buen one-shot con mucho morbo y fanservice para subir como espuma las visitas y los comentarios. Pero como a nadie, a absolutamente a nadie se le había ocurrido en su retorcidas y sucias mentes semejante pareja (el Harry/UK, y no hablo precisamente de Harry Potter), intentaré mezclar en sus justas medidas YAOI del mas meloso, BARA del mas delicioso, un tantico de cursilería rosa, otro tantico de ese toque picante y morboso que se que a ustedes les gusta tanto, en fin: no me responsabilizo por si las mato de una hemorragia nasal masiva, pues estoy en modo de "avalancha": arraso con todo lo que esté a mi paso. Y creo que este fic no es apto para hemofílicos, ni para fujoshis propensas a una anemia, ni para menores de 18 años. Así que niños de 17 o menos, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ… no quiero ser acusado de corruptor de menores.

Creo que de paso, necesitaré un exorcista que me saque el fundashi que está en mi cerebro… ya me está corrompiendo a un nivel demasiado enfermizo

*de mi no te librarás tan fácilmente, por mi es que tienes el éxito que tienes* (su fundashi interior)

CALLATE! deja de corromper mi mente. (El autor se da de topes contra una pared. Por favor… no lo soporto… que algún terapeuta me ayude… (Sonido de un frasco de pastillas, el autor bebe desesperadamente de un vaso de agua).

*si…. Claro, como si a ti no te gustara estar ahí mirando… eres un hipócrita doblecara, debes de dejarme salir más seguido*

Total, Disfrútenlo. Al primer comentario, le enviaré especialmente un video Harry/UK, mas una sesión de fotos bondage de Inglaterra con el príncipe Harry ligeritos de ropa, en fin. Todo sea por el RATING, que lo tengo más bajo que el del canal RCN. Aprovechen, los kits están poquitos.

**Disclaimer: **

**Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya-sama**,** mientras que el Príncipe Harry "el sucio" le pertenece a la casa de Windsor, marca registrada. Yo solo los uso para mis retorcidos, pervertidos y sucios propósitos, y para ver si levanto audiencia con este one-shot.**

**En algún apartamento cercano al Kensington Park,… temprano en la mañana.**

El escarceo y jugueteo entre las prístinas y blancas sabanas parecía ser eterno. Las luces matutinas se filtraban por entre las ventanas, mientras dos figuras masculinas se abrazaban y fundían en medio de gemidos y ronroneos sutiles. Cualquiera diría que esa no era una escena tan extraña, pero en medio de todo, aquel par de rubios se habían desatado en esa espiral de insensata y exquisita pasión, a sabiendas de las consecuencias, de los escándalos que se suscitarían, de los evidentes escrúpulos de la sociedad. Pues ambos hombres no eran hombres comunes y corrientes, ambos tenían obligaciones, cargos de importancia que les pesaban a ambos como sendos lastres, que interponían entre ambos una cruel distancia que era imposible de franquear.

Arthur no sabía ni como, ni de qué forma había llegado a ese extremo. A sucumbir ante ese delirio ilícito, a esa sublime tentación que siempre se reafirmaba de forma esporádica, pero a la vez tan apasionada entre él y su amante. La contradictoria mezcla de emociones lo aturdía, pues sabía que todo aquello no era correcto, que era ilícito, que le era vedado quererlo y amarlo como lo quería. Era el nieto de su soberana, el hijo de príncipe de gales, el cuarto1 en la sucesión al trono y si le sucedía algo a su abuela, a su padre y a la familia de su hermano, el sería el soberano de la gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. Era ante todo miembro de la familia real, lo conocía perfectamente, siempre lo había sacado de cientos de apuros de forma discreta, siendo ese eterno ángel guardián de sus pilatunas y borracheras, intentando tal vez protegerlo, puesto que le recordaba mucho a su madre, Diana.

El inglés de cejas pobladas y ojos color verde esmeralda se levantó con discreción, intentando no despertar a su joven amante. Tomó un albornoz azul oscuro, se cubrió con el mismo. Miró el reloj, eran las 9:00 de la mañana. Dios, había pasado ya bastante tiempo.

Lo miró. Harry aun dormía. No entendía hasta ese momento como nadie se había dado cuenta, a fin de cuentas la prensa sensacionalista siempre vivía en pos del díscolo príncipe, en espera de algún escándalo, o algún tipo de aprieto. Pero ya hacía poco de la ultima juerga, y al parecer ese estilo disipado de vida se había esfumado, aunque eso sí, las murmuraciones por la ausencia de alguna novia, o prometida para el vástago real no se hacían esperar. A pesar de algunos affaires cortos, y una que otra relación semiestable, las sospechas siempre pesaban sobre Harry… ¿por qué no tendrá novia? ¿Oculta algo el príncipe?... y a pesar de todo, a Inglaterra le mortificaba solo una cosa: la reacción de la reina Elizabeth al enterarse de que su nieto se ha estado involucrando con la representación del reino.

Tiene que intentar cortarlo, pero no puede. Hay algo que lo impide.

Se dirige entonces a la cocina, alguien tiene que arreglar el desayuno. El joven amante se levanta con algo de pereza, rascándose la cabeza.

—Milagro que te levantas —contesta entonces Arthur con sarcasmo— se te está haciendo tarde y sabes que a tu abuela no le agraden las tardanzas.

—bueno… con todo lo que hicimos anoche,… hubiera podido dormir casi toda la mañana. —respondió el príncipe.

Sirvió el desayuno. Algo sencillo, un par de huevos fritos con tocino, jugo de naranja y unas rebanadas de pan integral. Se fijó en Harry, quien estaba con una marcada y bien definida musculatura, gracias al estricto entrenamiento militar, además de la acentuada inocencia de su mirada, eran algunas de las cosas que irremediablemente le atraían de su amante. A pesar de la edad, no podía negar sentirse como un sucio pederasta por alguna extraña razón. Pero sin embargo, esa mezcla extraña y contradictoria de sentimientos siempre estaba apagada, y solo resurgía después de consumado todo.

—aunque sea, deberías de ponerte algo de ropa —le reprochó el de cejas pobladas al de cabello cobrizo.

— ¿te molesta verme así, Arthur? —le retó entonces Harry.

—sabes bien que hay muchos que desearían tener una foto tuya en una actitud tal vez muy… impropia. —Insistió Inglaterra— en especial _The Sun, Daily Mirror _ y _Daily Telegraph__…_

—ah… ellos ya tienen mucho material mío, una foto más no hará más escándalo.

A modo de reto, y sonriendo desafiante, se despoja de la sábana que está enrollada a su cadera quedando completamente desnudo. Arthur sabe bien que su actitud es provocadora, de desafío a las contravenciones sociales, a las reglas del fastidioso protocolo. Había heredado eso de su madre, era tan increíblemente parecido a ella, que a veces eso también le remordía la consciencia cada vez que estaba con Harry. Y sus ojos, de aquel hermoso y sublime azul profundo, le recordaban demasiado a Diana, a aquella mujer a la que apreció y quiso tanto, a la que siempre acompañó en su desdicha. A veces se preguntaba si era al mismo Harry a quien quería, o tal vez era a ese reflejo masculino de Diana el que quería ver en el hijo de la difunta princesa del pueblo.

Desayunaron en silencio. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía desviar sus pensamientos de Harry mismo. A pesar de que lo desea, sabe que esa relación que sostiene ambos, no los llevará a ninguna parte.

—sabes bien que lo nuestro no tiene futuro alguno, Harry —le dice el rubio de ojos verde esmeralda al chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules— que nosotros tenemos deberes y obligaciones, compromisos que no podemos romper.

—Y vuelves con lo mismo,… —le respondió entonces el joven príncipe con algo de sequedad— cada vez que puedes, suenas a mi abuela.

—en primera, tu abuela es la soberana actual, en segunda yo tengo ya más de mil años, además de que te conozco desde que apenas eras un bebé. —Le reprochó Inglaterra— tenemos que terminar esto porque no es correcto.

—dime entonces que es lo correcto, Arthur. —Contrapunteó el menor de los Windsor— ¿vivir en función de las reglas, del maldito protocolo, de la asfixiante jaula de oro que condujo a mi madre a la tumba?, yo no quiero ser como William o como papá, yo simplemente quiero vivir mi vida.

Arthur se levantó, y le dio la espalda a Harry. Este simplemente se dirigió hacia su amante, lo abrazó por la espada. Sintió ese tibio y sutil aliento en su cuello, sus fornidos brazos, el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo propio, que le erizaba la piel a pesar de que Inglaterra estaba cubierto por el albornoz medio ceñido a su cuerpo.

—_God… _¿por qué siempre pones las cosas tan difíciles, _bloody bastard_?

—_because… because I love you… _—le respondió Harry a Arthur de forma sutil al oído de la nación inglesa— porque siempre te he amado, sin importar los mil años que tienes encima, el que seas la encarnación viva de Inglaterra, el que seas el escabel y perro faldero de mi abuela.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo del albornoz, desvistiendo de nuevo al rubio de cejas pobladas, mientras le besaba con sutileza el cuello, entre mordidas sutiles que hacían emanar ronroneos y quejidos sutiles de parte de Arthur.

—Por favor… para con esto… —rogaba Inglaterra inútilmente, en medio de los quejidos que querían salir de su interior— tuvimos suficiente anoche.

—pues… al parecer quieres mas. —le susurró Harry a Inglaterra de forma sutil a su oído— y sabes bien que jamás me detengo.

Prontamente, la prenda cae al piso, dejando ver la desnudez esbelta e igualmente marcada del reino británico. Los besos vuelven a ser sutiles, aunque algo apasionados y largos. A pesar de que Arthur rebasa por un par de centímetros a Harry (técnicamente están a una altura similar), se deja estimular de parte de su amante, el cual está a sus espaldas, tocando y palpando sus regiones vitales. Pronto, seguirían los nuevos jadeos, apasionados y entrecortados, mientras sentía de nuevo como el Windsor lo poseía de forma sutil y ansiosa en el comedor. Arthur, con algo de dificultad se intenta apoyar en una banca mientras Harry le posee, le acaricia y le sigue besando el cuello.

A pesar de todo, ambos se toman su tiempo. El rubio de espesas cejas hace a un lado los platos y el frutero de la mesa del comedor. Con ansiosa desesperación, el joven príncipe lo sube a la mesa, confrontándose ambos en medio del nuevo juego amoroso. La libido se ha desatado de nuevo entre ambos, es inevitable, no pueden parar, no desean parar.

Qué más puede hacer Arthur: a pesar de todo, a pesar de esos remordimientos que siempre lo carcomen, a pesar de los fantasmas que siempre lo acosan, lo ama, lo desea, Harry es su escape, es su droga.

Sabe bien que no es primera vez que sucede, aunque nunca había llegado a tanto con algún soberano o príncipe heredero. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido la abnegada sombra, el que siempre estaba al lado del monarca y de su familia, apoyándolos en las buenas y en las malas. Más sin embargo, Inglaterra aun no sabía cuando ni de qué forma había llegado a ese punto con el menor de los dos hijos de Diana. Intentaba recopilar, intentaba recordar tal vez las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ese punto: besos fugaces, escarceos sutiles, aquella primera vez en la que ambos pudieron entregarse mutuamente. Todo había sido tan repentino, tan disparatado y a la vez tan oculto que Arthur no sabía si era un capricho más de Harry, o si de verdad este lo quería.

Tenía que parar, esa sería la última vez. Por más que lo amara, era consciente de que todo eso era simplemente imposible, pues habían ya varios obstáculos infranqueables: tal vez el más doloroso era el de su propia inmortalidad. Era consciente de lo efímera que podría ser la vida humana, como el soplo de una brisa de verano, o la belleza efímera de una flor de primavera, que se marchitaba con presteza insuperable al arribo del seco y frio otoño. Sabía que los años pasarían, que los estragos de la edad harían mella en Harry, que a su lado se evidenciaría aun más la distancia en cuanto a edades, a pesar de que la apariencia física de Arthur estuviese perpetuamente anquilosada en la de un hombre de edad mediana, frisando los veintes o los treinta. Y luego, Harry tendría que partir, dejándolo desolado, abandonado en medio de la miseria del dolor y la perpetua soledad, con el eco vacío de su bella evocación, de sus azules orbes, de aquella ingenua y pícara mirada, del recuerdo de su querida Diana.

Siente que algo se derrama. Los dos se funden de nuevo, Harry se aferra con fuerza a Arthur, este se abraza con igual ahínco. La unión es barbárica, sabe que ha llegado el momento. Están evidentemente agotados, puesto que lo han hecho de pie y eso siempre es agotador e incómodo. Inglaterra siente entonces como la simiente de Harry lo inunda, escurriéndose entre los dos el viscoso y tibio fluido, en medio de una risa entrecortada que sale de boca de Harry, como el gorjeo sutil de una paloma.

—dejemos todo esto por hoy. —Dijo entonces el de cejas espesas y ojos verde esmeralda— lo mejor es que entres al baño, te asees y te arregles. Ya deben de estar esperándote en tu casa.

—entro a la ducha si tu entras —contestó el Windsor de ojos azules.

Arthur le robó un beso.

—es en serio, Harry.

A regañadientes, el príncipe obedeció.

Arthur recogió el albornoz y se abrigó de nuevo con él. Cerró las ventanas y corrió las persianas, no quería miradas indiscretas. Entró al baño privado del cuarto principal (Harry se estaba duchando en el baño de la habitación contigua), se aseó, se vistió de forma decente con un pantalón sencillo de color azul medianoche, una camisa de fondo color blanco y un saco sencillo de chaqué. Acto seguido, se dispuso a salir con la misma cautela, previniéndose de ser seguido por alguien, o tal vez por el mismo Harry.

Era mejor así, salir de forma clandestina, como un vulgar ladrón en medio de la noche, tal vez intentando escapar de sí mismo, de los remordimientos que acusaban a su consciencia de forma constante, como cicateos torturadores que no parecían tener fin.

Más sin embargo, el sabor de sus besos no lo podrá quitar. Y el sabor, dulce e intenso, de la fruta prohibida, de aquel efímero placer ilícito y efímero, siempre permanecerá. Eterno, indisoluble, trascendiendo a través de convencionalismos y reglas vacías.

Ilícito o no, prohibido o no, sencillamente había una verdad que Arthur Kirkland no deseaba admitir: que sencillamente lo amaba.

1 Con el nacimiento de **George Alexander Louis Windsor**, hijo de los duques de Cambridge, el príncipe Harry pasa a ser cuarto en la línea de sucesión al trono de Inglaterra.


End file.
